


How To Socialise

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Girl, But full consent, F/F, Flufftober, Girlfriends Kissing, Helen can't keep her hands off Aline, Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: What happens when Helen gets drunk at her birthday party.





	How To Socialise

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like writing Heline!
> 
> Today's prompt: Party

"Alliinneeeeeeeeee," Helen whined out over the white noise that was supposed to be music, her cup of God knows what shaking in her hand, the liquid inside sloshing dangerously close to the edge. It was Helen's 20th birthday, and for some reason, her family had decided a party would be a good plan. Now about half way through, they still had another two and a half hours, Helen could not wait to get out.

"Helen, you agreed to this, you can't spend all your time with me!" Aline commented with a roll of her eyes, grabbing Helen's hands when she made to grab Aline's top, and pulling her to her feet before Helen could tug her down on top of her. 

"But _'linneeeee_," Helen pouted, grabbing her girlfriends waist and pulling her backwards. Aline fell against Helen's chest, and Helen quickly wrapped her arms around Aline to keep her there, leaning her head forward against Aline's shoulder and pressing soft kisses to her neck, mixed in with the odd lick,

"Oh no you don't," Aline said after a moment, her heart beating a little faster, "no distracting me, we're going to socialise." She started trying to walk forwards as she spoke, but Helen's hands just tugged her in tighter.

"We can socialise with each other," Helen slurred, attempting a suggestive tone, and Aline gave a quick laugh.

"You know that's not what I meant, babe."

"It could be though," Helen put a small amount of pressure against Aline's back, pushing her forward until they hit one of the walls, and then spinning her around, pressing Aline's back into the wall, and grabbing her arms to pin them above her head. "This'll be much more fun," Helen didn't wait for a response, her lips meeting Aline's. She immediately deepened the kiss, her tongue parting Aline's lips as they both moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes, Helen broke the kiss, her eyes staying shut but a smirk on her lips, "still want to go an socialise?" She asked as she felt Aline's lips against her cheeks, nose, the corner of her mouth, sliding to her neck.

"Not at all," Aline responded, pressing her body into Helen's as their lips met again. Helen released Aline's arms, instead gripping her waist as Aline lifted her legs to wrap around Helen, neither breaking the kiss, even as Aline mumbled "bedroom?" against her lips.


End file.
